wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/23
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XXIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XXII | następny=Rozdział XXIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XXIII Nos Obieżyświata wydłuża się. Nazajutrz Obieżyświat głodny i wycieńczony rozmyślał nad sposobami zdobycia jakiegokolwiek posiłku. Mógłby sprzedać zegarek, ale wolał z głodu umrzeć, niż coś podobnego uczynić. Nadeszła więc chwila dla poczciwca, w której mógłby spożytkować swój silny, choć niezbyt melodyjny głos. Umiał kilka piosenek francuskich i angielskich, postanowił więc spróbować. Miał Japończyków za naród muzykalny, gdyż wszystko odbywa się u nich przy dźwiękach tam-tamu, cymbałów i tamburynów; nie mogli więc nie ocenić talentu europejskiego artysty. Było może zbyt wcześnie, by rozpocząć koncert i zbudzeni amatorzy muzyki nie zechcą zapłacić artyście brzęczącą moneta, postanowił więc jeszcze kilka godzin zaczekać i przez ten czas się przebrać, gdyż ubranie jego wydawało mu się jak na artystę za strojne. Chciał je zamienić, na kapotę, a zamiana ta, mogąca mu przysporzyć trochę grosza, była wielce ze względu na jego głód pożyteczną. Po długich poszukiwaniach, Obieżyświat znalazł nareszcie handlarza, któremu zaproponował zamianę. Kupcowi podobał się strój i wnet nasz Francuz ukazał się w starej japońskiej szacie, z wyblakłym od słońca turbanie. Kilka srebrnych monet zadźwięczało w jego ręku. Doskonale, pomyślał, niech mi się zdaje, iż jesteśmy w karnawale. Tak zjaponizowany wszedł do herbaciarni bardzo skromnego wyglądu i zjadł śniadanie, złożone z kurczęcia i kilku garści ryżu. Posiliwszy się, zaczął rozmyślać nad sposobami jaknajprędszego opuszczenia ziemi słońca. Zamierzał zwiedzić statki, udające się do Ameryki i zaofiarować swe usługi, jako kucharz lub służący, jedynie za przejazd i utrzymanie. Przybywszy do San-Francisco, da sobie już tam radę. Niechby tylko przebyć te 4700 mil oceanu Indyjskiego, dzielące Japonię od Nowego Świata. Obieżyświat lubił prędko wykonywać raz powzięte postanowienie, pospieszył więc do portu. Lecz z chwilą zbliżenia się do doków, projekt jego na pozór tak prosty, zdawał się coraz trudniejszym do wykonania. Z jakiej racyi miał amerykański statek przyjąć go do służby, dlaczegóż miał mu zaufać, gdy nie miał ani listu polecającego, ani świadectwa do pokazania. Tak rozmyślając, spojrzał przypadkiem na ogromny afisz, dźwigany przez klowna, przebiegającego ulice Jokohamy. Afisz ten brzmiał: Akrobatyczna sztuka japońska Szanownego r. Ostatnie przedstawienie przed wyjazdem do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Długich-Nosów, pod dyrekcyą boga Tingou. '''! Bardzo zajmujące ! Idąc w ślad za człowiekiem-afiszem, Obieżyświat doszedł do miasta japońskiego. W kwadrans później zatrzymał się przed obszerną budą, udekorowana chorągiewkami. Na deskach tworzących ścianę, jakiś artysta przedstawił w bardzo jaskrawych barwach całą bandę kuglarzy. Było to pomieszczenie szanownego Batulcara, dyrektora trupy kuglarzy, klownów, akrobatów, linoskoków, gimnastyków, którzy, sądząc z afiszów, dawali ostatnie przedstawienie przed wyjazdem do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Obieżyświat wszedł pod galeryjkę przed budą się znajdującą i spytał o pana Batulcara; tenże ukazał się we własnej osobie. — Czego sobie pan życzysz? — spytał Obieżyświata, biorąc go krajowca. — Czy nie przyjąłbyś pan czasem służącego? — spytał Obieżyświat. — Służącego — zawołał Batulcar, głaszcząc swą gęstą siwą brodę — mam dwóch posłusznych, wiernych, którzy mnie nigdy nie opuszczają, a służą mi darmo, tylko za wyżywienie. A otóż są — dodał, pokazując dwa mocne ramiona, po których przechodziły żyły grube, jak postronki. — Więc nie mogę panu niczem służyć? — Niczem! — Tam do licha! Bardzobym chciał jednakże zabrać się z panem. — Ah! tak — rzekł szanowny Batulcar — pan jesteś Japończykiem, jak ja małpa. Dlaczegożeś się tak ubrał? — Ludzie ubierają się, jak mogą. — To prawda. Pan jesteś Francuzem? — Tak, czystej krwi Paryżaninem. — W takim razie umiesz zapewne stroić miny? — Na honor — odparł Obieżyświat trochę urażony — my Francuzi, umiemy stroić miny, nie dorównamy jednakże w tym względzie Amerykanom. — Ma się rozumieć. Otóż, jeśli nie przyjmuję pana jako służącego, mogę cię użyć jako klowna, we Francyi angażują błaznów zagranicznych, zagranicą zaś błaznów francuskich. — Panie!... — Jesteś pan silnym, nieprawdaż? — Szczególniej, gdy wstaję od stołu. — Śpiewasz pan? — Tak — odparł Obieżyświat, który niegdyś zdobywał laury na ulicy. — Ale czy umiesz śpiewać, stojąc na głowie, mając na stopie jednej wirującego bąka, a na drugiej na ostrzu trzymającą się szablę? — Doskonale! — wykrzyknął Obieżyświat, przypomniawszy sobie pierwsze ćwiczenia swego młodocianego wieku. — A więc rzecz skończona — rzekł szanowny Batulcar i Obieżyświat, dzięki swym talentom, pozyskał posadę. Nie było to stanowisko zbyt zaszczytne, miało jednak dla niego tę wartość, iż za tydzień będzie w drodze do San-Francisco. Przedstawienie, o którem z tak wielkim hałasem obwieszczał Batulcar, miało się rozpocząć o godzinie 3-ciej. Dźwięki ogromnych instrumentów, tamburynów i tam-tamu, z których się składała orkiestra, rozlegały się już u wejścia. Obieżyświat nie miał nawet czasu przygotować się do swej roli, gdy mu kazano przyjąć udział w wielkiem przedstawieniu, wykonywanem przez Długie-Nosy boga Tingou. Przed 3-cią jeszcze publiczność napełniła obszerne wnętrze budy, Europejczycy, krajowcy, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, wszystko to spieszyło i zajmowało ławki i loże, naprzeciw sceny się znajdujące. Muzykanci weszli do środka i, przy ogłuszających a przeraźliwych dźwiękach japońskiej muzyki, przedstawienie się rozpoczęło. Trzeba przyznać, iż Japończycy są pierwszymi kuglarzami świata. Jeden z nich wachlarzami i maleńkimi kawałkami papieru tak manewrował, iż zdawało się, iż przerzuca w ręku motyle i kwiaty. Drugi dymem z fajki nakreślał szybko w powietrzu kilka słów niebieskawych wyrażających komplement dla zebranej publiczności. Inny znów okazywał swą zręczność za pomocą wirujących bąków, w jego rękach ruchliwe te maszynki zdawały się ożywiać i trwać w nieskończonym ruchu; biegały po cybuchu fajki, po ostrzu szpady, po drucie, wreszcie przebiegały z jednego końca sceny na drugi, biegały naokoło brzegu waz kryształowych, zstępowały ze schodów bambusowych, gubiąc się we wszystkich kątach i sprawiając dziwne, lecz harmonijne wrażenie. Trudną jest do opisania zręczność, z jaką akrobaci i kuglarze tej trupy wykonywali najrozmaitsze i najtrudniejsze ćwiczenia. Sztuki z drągiem, gałkami i beczką były wykonane z dokładnością niezwykłą. Lecz najbardziej zajmującym numerem przedstawienia miała być produkcya Długich-Nosów, zadziwiających sztukmistrzów, których Europa dotąd nie znała. Długie-Nosy tworzyły korporacyę, znajdującą się w bezpośrednim stosunku z bogiem Tingou. Odziani w strój bohaterów średniowiecznych, mieli oni przymocowane do pleców parę dużych skrzydeł. Lecz to, co ich szczególnie wyróżniało, były niezwykle długie nosy. Nosy te były z bambusu, długości 5 do 10 stóp. Jedne z nich były proste, drugie zgięte, inne znów gładkie lub pokryte brodawkami. Otóż tymi to silnie przymocowanymi nosami wykonywali najrozmaitsze sztuki. Z tuzin tych sług boga Tingou kładło się na wznak, a inni ich towarzysze, skacząc i fruwając z jednego końca na drugi, wykonywali najdziwaczniejsze ruchy. Na koniec przedstawienia zapowiedzianą była publiczności piramida ludzka, w której 50-ci u Długich-Nosów przyjmowało udział. Zamiast utworzyć tę piramidę, trzymając się za bary, artyści Batulcara spajali się nosami. Ponieważ jeden akrobata, służący im zwykle za podstawę, opuścił trupę, wybrano więc na zastępcę Obieżyświata, jako człowieka zręcznego i silnego. Obieżyświat, włożywszy kostyum średniowieczny ze skrzydłami różnokolorowemi, musiał się jeszcze zaopatrzyć w olbrzymi nos, nie było mu to zbyt przyjemnem, gdyż nasuwało przykre wspomnienia lat dziecinnych, ale trzeba się było poddać konieczności. Obieżyświat wszedł na scenę i wraz z kolegami swymi, mającymi utworzyć podstawę piramidy, położył się na ziemi z nosem zwróconym ku górze, służąc tym sposobem za punkt oparcia drugiemu rzędowi akrobatów, a ten znów trzeciemu, czwartemu i t. d. Wnet na tych nosach, dotykających się czubkami, wzniosła się piramida z ciał ludzkich, bardzo wysoka. Publiczność była zachwycona, ale entuzyazm jej wzmógł się jeszcze, gdy jeden z Nosów się usunął, wskutek czego cały budynek straciwszy równowagę, zadrżał i runął, jak pałac z kart. Sprawcą tego wypadku był Obieżyświat, który opuścił swój posterunek i, przeskoczywszy balustradę wdrapał się na galeryę z prawej strony i upadł do nóg jednego z widzów, wołając: — Ach! mój panie, mój panie! — To ty? — To ja. — A to dobrze, w takiru razie na statek, chłopcze. Pani Aouda, pan Fogg i uradowany Obieżyświat pospiesznie opuścili budę; pod kolumnadą spotkali pana Batulcar, wściekłego z gniewu i wyrzucającego im winę poszkodowania kasy. Pan Fogg uspokoił gniew jego, rzucając mu paczkę banknotów, a o ósmej i pół wszyscy troje wsiedli na statek, udający się do Ameryki. Obieżyświat nie miał nawet czasu odczepić skrzydeł i nosa.